Eel
DO NOT EDIT. DO NOT USE IN ROLEPLAY EITHER. ' ' E e l EndlessVøices ☯ GlassCloud ☯ Mate "Mom..why am I like this?" '-Eeel to his mother' Eel is an animus enchanted SeaWing to have electric scales, similar to an eel, manta ray, or a jellyfish's part of their body. He's a dark green SeaWing, he's short and chubby due to being a dragonet. He has a light green underbelly with blue eyes, he has some muscle in him. He has scars on his body, he has electric markings on his body, he has the biolumiscent markings on his body, which are a nearly dark green, but a different tone of green. Eel has some scars on his body from his mother training him to be a perfect weapon against another tribe, though, it's failing. Insert reference Eel is a nice and confused dragonet who is nice aswell, he's patient aswell and tends to follow his animus mother around like a lost dog. Though, he's extremely timid too due to his mother hurting him at times. Though, at times, he may get mad and easily angered as he tries to hurt people on accident and emd i[ jirt Synopsis | style="text-align:center;" | |} Backstory Childhood Eel was born from Adolescence As he reached this period of time, he found out that he was an animus. The first item he enchanted was his pet snowshoe hare into becoming a scavenger. He was confused at first before he got exicited, picking his pet up and running to show his mother. When he was running to show her, he tripped and accidentally crushed it underneath his body, the blood staining his scales and caused him to burst out crying, screaming aswell. It caught the attention of guards and they panicked, thinking that the prince had gotten stabbed or hurt. They brought his mother into the area before they realized it was his pet..but it was messier and looked like a human instead. The guards looked puzzled before he got mad and made a rock fly at one of them, beating it over his head repeatedly. He was then sent off to wash off. A few days have passed and Cold started to become aggressive towards others, becoming himself now. He got into frequent fights with others. He met an unnamed IceWing at this age, they fell in love and stuck together for awhile. He proposed to her later on. Adulthood Prince Cold got married to the IceWing. They had two sons before she died when they were eggs still. Once they were hatched, he named them Frieza and Cooler. He raised them both before he made his seperate way, creating a group, known as The Ginyu Force. Relations Family Parents Dolphin EndlessVøices (Blackmarket; mother) Dark blue SeaWing with stormy grey eyes, scattered green scales "You're decent, better than that rat." He glares at his father before his gaze softens when he looks back at his mother, admiring her. King FrostedCrown '''NPC (Unemployed; father) He has never seen his father. "How disgusting. I never got to see your face before, I hate you." '''Siblings Name username (occupation; brother) small description "opinion." Name username (occupation; sister) small description "opinion." Mate Antarctica NPC (occupation; Ex-mate) An attractive IceWing with black and red eyes. "opinion." Dragonets Frieza EndlessVøices (Leader of an unknown force; son) A nearly lavender scaled IceWing with oddly black eyes eyes, white underbelly. "I'm so proud of you, Frieza. You're a good boy." Other Relations Name username (queen/boss/any superior) small description "opinion." Name username (occupation) small description "opinion." Name username (occupation) small description "opinion." Romance Information Orientation: Hetereosexual Dragons attracted to Prince Cold: Add yourself. Attracted to: No one Beings formerly attracted to Prince Cold: Antarctica Formerly attracted to: Antarctica Affiliations Status: Open Spouse/Partner: None. Children: Frieza, Cooler Trivia -info -info -info -info Gallery Art is appreciated! Joffrey.fullbody.png|Prince Cold, Lineart filled out by Fyrestørm Category:SeaWings Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (EndlessVøices) Category:Dragonets